


Made For Each Other

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Lucifer, Heaven, M/M, This is just Lucifer and God talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer listens to God talking about humans and finds out he's different than his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This might not sound like much and it's rather short, but you will see why I had to write it down.
> 
> Lucifer doesn't hate humanity yet, he is still young, loves his father and the idea of his newest creation.

Lucifer watched in awe how his father created earth, how he created fire and water, animals and plants. Michael didn’t care for it, Raphael didn’t either and Gabriel was still too small. But Lucifer did. He listened to his father for hours, admiring his creations and all that filled him was love and happiness. Everything was new, different, but stunningly beautiful. Lucifer was content.

God explained the things to him, how they balanced each other out. He talked about humans long before he created them and Lucifer listened, every time. He soaked his words in, listened when he told him about the species he wanted to create, about their souls, about their love and longing; about good and evil. This thing, however, confused him. There was nothing ‘evil’ in heaven.

“What is evil?” Lucifer asked and God smiled down at the little angel next to him.

“Someone evil could never admire nature, could never see the true beauty of anything around them. There will be evil humans, but the good ones will balance them out.”

“Why can’t you create only good humans? Why does there have to be evil?” Lucifer, naive in his age, asked.

“It’s like fire and water, darkness and light. You, my son, are the one to bring the light to them one day; you will make their darkness fade.”

Lucifer’s eyes sparkled at this idea and his wings, small now, but growing each day, spread in excitement. 

“Will you make them like fire and water?” Lucifer asked and looked up at his father. “Or will they be like Michael and me?”

There was a slight hint of sadness in Gods eyes when he looked at his son. He was too young to understand what would happen, but not telling him anything would have been wrong. Michael and Lucifer… they weren’t the same. Not at all. All the mistakes he made with Michael he tried to prevent with Lucifer.

“Not like you and Michael, no. They will be able to chose their destiny, the ones they spend their life with. ”

“Why?” Lucifer asked, looking up. “If they chose the wrong human won’t they be sad? Wouldn’t it be better if you made them as pairs?”

“They won’t know, Lucifer. They’ll call this one special human they share the deepest connection with their soulmate. If they find their soulmate they will know, but it can be anybody. A friend, a brother, a lover. It won’t matter, they’ll know.”

“They will be happy.” Lucifer sighed and looked back down at the garden they were watching, his head resting on his hands. “I wish I would have a soulmate too.”

“You will have. Not your brothers, only you.”

“Why me?”

“Because you will need it. Do you want to know about your soulmate?”

Lucifer thought about this for a while. He didn’t know why he would need a soulmate and Michael didn’t, but the idea was exciting. But if he would need his soulmate, what made him different than his brothers?

“Will my soulmate be an angel?” Lucifer finally asked, unable to believe it could be a human. After all they were so different.

“He will be human.” God smiled. “His name will be Samuel.”

“Samuel…” Lucifer whispered, as if to test the name on his tongue. It sounded nice. Millions of ideas ran through his head at the same time. His father knew what would happen of course, he didn’t, not yet. Could he really see Samuel already? “What is he like?”

“He will be the kindest soul to ever walk the earth.” God said, but when he said it he didn’t look at Lucifer. Instead, he looked into the distance. “He will be caring and loving and forgiving. His eyes will be rainbows, changing their color from one second to the other. He will be your light.”

“But… I thought _I_ am the light?” Lucifer blinked confused.

“You are, but Samuel will be the one to become yours.” Sadness filled his voice again and Lucifer felt a slight sting in his stomach. “His life won’t be easy. He will suffer, he will lose the people he loves. That’s why he will need you.”

Lucifer felt sad. He didn’t even know Samuel yet, but he didn’t want him to suffer. Why did he have to? Couldn’t he be just happy? The young angel sighed and looked away from Eden. He didn’t know if he liked it or not.

God knew of the things Samuel would have to go through of course and he despised them as much as Lucifer. But some things not even he could change. Without all this they would never find each other.

“I made you different than Michael, Lucifer.” He finally said after a long silence. “You are greater than he is, but there is something missing in you.”

Lucifer turned his head, not understanding what his father meant. Missing? There was nothing missing in him, was it?

“Samuel will be the piece that is missing. And you will be his missing piece.”

“So, we can not be complete alone?”

“No. Samuel doesn’t exist yet and still, you are made for each other. Bad things will happen, Lucifer. You will lose your faith in me one day, you will -”

“I would never lose faith in you father!” Lucifer protested, shocked by his words. How could he say such a thing? Lucifer was never doubting his father, he _couldn’t_ lose faith, even if he wanted to!

“Please, let me continue.” God said patiently and laid a hand on Lucifer’s tiny hands. “You _will_ lose it, I know it. You will curse me, hate me for what I did, loathe the faith that is yours. But whatever happens, you need to know one thing. This human, he will save you. And maybe you can forgive me one day.”

Tears built up in Lucifer’s eyes at his father’s words. He didn’t want to lose faith in his father or, even worse, hate him. Not for any soulmate or human in the world he wanted this to happen. But God was so sincere, there was no doubt that his words would become true. He didn’t want this human anymore.

“You must promise me to not hate him, Lucifer.” God said, as if he could read his son’s thoughts. He wiped the stray tears away with his thumbs and gave him a sad smile. “It’s not his fault. He will need time, you need to be patient. But he will know, deep inside, that you belong together. You’ll be two halves, Lucifer. Alone you can live, survive, but there will always be something wrong. Do you promise me, Lucifer?”

Lucifer bit his lip as more tears made their way down his cheeks, but he nodded eagerly. He didn’t want to hate his father, but he didn’t want to hate Samuel either. Because he knew he already loved him, even if he didn’t even exist, even if he didn’t even knew him.

God pulled his son into his arms and let him cry the first tears of his long journey through life. He hated himself for the things that would happen, but he knew they were the only way for Lucifer to ever find true happiness. He would suffer as much as Samuel, if not more, but in the end it would be worth it.

The moment they would see each other they would know what they were searching for their whole lives. He just hoped that Samuel would be able to love Lucifer as much as he deserved it. Because he already knew that Lucifer would soon think love was something he didn’t deserve and that was simply wrong.


End file.
